publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Seat Pleasant, Maryland
Seat Pleasant is an incorporated city in Prince George's County, Maryland, United States. The population was 4,885 at the 2000 census. Metrorail's blue line is nearby. The Washington Redskins stadium is east of Seat Pleasant, near the Capital Beltway (I-95/495). Politics The current mayor is Eugene W. Grant.City of Seat Pleasant The city council consists of seven elected officials as follows: *Reveral L. Yeargen *Kelly Porter *Johnie L. Higgs, Sr. *Brian K. Shivers *John Morris *Elenora Simms *Charl Jones Schools The city is served by the Prince George's County Public Schools district. Zoned elementary schools include: * Carmody Hills Elementary School * Seat Pleasant Elementary School Zoned middle schools include: * G. James Gholson Middle School * Walker Mill Middle School Zoned high schools include: * Central High School * Fairmont Heights High School Geography Seat Pleasant is located at (38.895362, -76.902205) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 0.8 square miles (1.9 km²), all of it land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 4,885 people, 1,697 households, and 1,243 families residing in the city. The population density was 6,524.1 people per square mile (2,514.8/km²). There were 1,806 housing units at an average density of 2,412.0/sq mi (929.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 2.01% White, 96.72% African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.14% from other races, and 0.86% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.66% of the population. There were 1,697 households out of which 32.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 32.1% were married couples living together, 34.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.7% were non-families. 22.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.86 and the average family size was 3.33. In the city the population was spread out with 30.1% under the age of 18, 8.0% from 18 to 24, 27.3% from 25 to 44, 21.9% from 45 to 64, and 12.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 81.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 77.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $42,476, and the median income for a family was $45,332. Males had a median income of $30,704 versus $30,909 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,802. About 15.8% of families and 19.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.4% of those under age 18 and 11.1% of those age 65 or over. Law Enforcement The Seat Pleasant Police Department (SPPD) is the primary law enforcement agency servicing the municipality. The current chief of police is Elliot Taylor. The SPPD is also assisted by the Prince George's County Police and the Sheriff's Office as directed by authority.City of Seat Pleasant External links *City of Seat Pleasant Bordering Areas * Carmody Hills-Pepper Mill Village (East) * Fairmount Heights (Northwest) * Capitol Heights (Southwest) * Walker Mill (Southeast) Notable Residents Kevin Durant, 2006 graduate of Montrose Christian School and attended University of Texas. Now playing for the NBA's Seattle Supersonics References Category:Cities in Maryland Category:Prince George's County, Maryland Category:Baltimore-Washington metropolitan area Category:United States communities with African American majority populations nl:Seat Pleasant pt:Seat Pleasant vo:Seat Pleasant